Meet the Parents
by purrpickle
Summary: Rachel's fathers are not aware that she and Santana are dating, which certainly makes it easy for Rachel to have Santana over for weekly not-so-innocent sleepovers. However, a simple failure in soundproof makes sure that's not going to last for long. Note: it is IMPORTANT to read the author's note. Rated M for a reason.


**A/N: **I don't own Glee nor the characters within. Okay. Before you read:

_**THIS STORY IS UNFINISHED AND WILL INDEFINITELY STAY THAT WAY.**_ I AM SAYING THIS NOW SO HOPEFULLY PEOPLE WILL UNDERSTAND THIS AND BE PREPARED FOR THIS (and understand as well why this is marked as complete).

The reason? When I started this, months ago, I was in a different place, wrapped up in different feelings. And now, as those feelings are painful, it's difficult for me to continue working on this. I wish I could. Believe me, I thought long and hard and tried to convince myself that if I just gave it more time it would happen. But it hasn't. And it won't. Even if I'm _damn _proud of this, and it _deserves_ to be finished. I'm sorry, so sadly sorry it probably won't happen.

But why bother sharing it? Easy. This is six pages, over 3,000 words of Pezberry goodness I worked _hard _on. Since I haven't been so active, and since I don't want it to go to _waste_, here you go. I hope you won't mind.

(To a reviewer, Scraps are, as a rule, for one-shots that are more than 100 words and less than 1,000, which is, at least, the least important reason why this is not posted there.)

Without further ado, here you go.

* * *

Hopping down the stairs after her daily morning workout and shower while pulling on the Cheerio sweatshirt Santana had left in her car the day before, Rachel was freeing her hair from the collar when her father called her name. "Yes, Dad?" she weaved over to the kitchen, trying to surreptitiously breathe in the scent of her girlfriend left in the fabric without letting a giant smile take over her face.

Hiram looked up from his newspaper. Accepting the kiss his daughter dropped onto his cheek on her way to where her backpack waited for her on the breakfast bar, he took a quick sip of his milk before asking, "Is Santana sleeping over again tonight?"

Pink rose on Rachel's cheeks, and she busied herself putting her lunch into her backpack so her father wouldn't see it. "She is," she answered perkily, "We're planning on making it a movie night."

"That's nice." Nodding, Hiram picked up his newspaper again. "So, takeout?"

"No, we're probably going to be swinging by Breadstix again." Finishing up with her backpack, Rachel laughed at her father's, "Ah, yes. The breadsticks."

"Right," she smiled, dropping another kiss to his cheek as she prepared to leave the kitchen, "See you tonight?"

Humming, "I'm very happy you've made such a good friend," Hiram looked up when a thought occurred to him. "Oh," he raised his voice, hoping Rachel would hear him before she swept completely out of the room, "When you watch your movies, keep it down. The neighbors have been complaining again, so it's time to replace the sound proofing in your room."

"Mmhm." Barely listening to him, Rachel fluffed her hair in the hallway mirror, "I'll keep that in mind. Bye, Dad!" Not waiting for his response, she grabbed her keys from the bowl near the mirror, and practically flew out the front door when Santana texted her that she was there.

"So _that's _where that went," Santana smirked when Rachel jumped into her car, "It looks good on you."

Rachel smiled, reaching out to lace her hand with Santana's before taking it back to buckle her seatbelt. "I like it. It smells like you."

Grinning proudly, Santana shook her head and pulled away from in front of the Berry house. Driving down the block and turning the corner, she went another half-block before suddenly swerving into first empty spot. Not even bothering to turn the car off, just shoving it into park, she bashed her fist down onto the seatbelt just in time to catch Rachel leaping across the console. Moaning as Santana's lips opened under hers, her strong arms wrapping tightly around her waist and back, Rachel buried her hands into Santana's hair. Always leaving it down until they got closer to the school, she used her grip to pull Santana closer, urging her tongue into her mouth.

Santana's hand slid down to cup the back of Rachel's hip, her other thrusting under her sweatshirt and blouse to slide up her side and abs. "I love you," she breathed, "I missed you."

Breathing in deeply, filling Santana's hand as she slipped over her bra, Rachel pressed kiss after kiss to Santana's lips as she moved her head back just enough to rest her forehead against Santana's. "I missed you too," she whispered, smiling into her girlfriend's dark eyes, stroking her thumbs along Santana's cheek and side of her head, "I love you too."

Santana smiled, nudging her chin forward to kiss Rachel again. "I can't wait until tonight," she squeezed Rachel before pulling back, letting Rachel's clothes fall back down as her hand left, "_Damn_, I love that your dads think we're only friends."

"Me too." Biting her lip before surging forward to brush her lips along Santana's again, Rachel carefully released Santana's hair, patting it down as she slid back to her own seat.

"You know," Santana smirked when they'd situated themselves and restarted on their way to the high school, "One day we're gonna get caught by one or both of them."

"Don't say that!" Softly swatting Santana's thigh, Rachel grinned, sighing happily when Santana took her right hand from the wheel to cover hers, keeping her right where she was. "Besides," she explained, leaning back in her seat, "When we _do _tell them, it'll be a nice family dinner with music and all of the gun cabinets locked."

Santana shot her a glare. "Gun cabinets? _Really_?"

Rachel laughed, stroking her thigh with her thumb. "Don't worry. They're only loaded with blanks, anyway."

"_Blanks_. Wow." Shaking her head, Santana's lips quirked up. "Maybe I'll just have to see for myself."

Tilting her head, Rachel studied Santana intently. "While the thought of you with a gun would be _incredibly_ sexy, it's also incredibly worrying. So no. Just leave it to me. I'll hide the keys."

"Spoilsport."

"Love you too."

* * *

Giggling wildly and clutching a giant box of breadsticks to her chest, Rachel was only a step ahead of Santana as they ran into her house. "Come back here!" Santana growled, hampered from grabbing her by the boxes of food she was holding, "Those be _my _'sticks!"

"Hi Daddy," Rachel greeted gleefully as she dashed past him towards the living room, Leroy only having time to call out a quick, "Hi girls," when Santana passed him with a grunted, "Mr. B."

Taking refuge behind the barrier the couch gave her, Rachel kept herself ready to dart in any direction Santana might come after her. "Not going to do any good, Santí," she clucked her tongue at her girlfriend, "I can always take the back route." She jerked her head in the direction of the other entrance and exit to the living room behind her.

Santana drew herself up sharply, glaring at her. "Those are _my _'sticks," she warned lowly, "And you don't come between me and my 'sticks." Raising an eyebrow, she slid one foot forward.

Tensing, Rachel continued giving Santana a smug, assured smile.

Santana's jaw clenched. Feinting forward, she chuckled darkly when Rachel jumped backwards. "Really, Rachel," she lowered her voice even more, almost purring, "Who do you think you're – " She lunged forward, the rest of her sentence lost in Rachel's high-pitched, pealing screech as she turned and sprinted down the hall, galloping up the stairs with Santana hot on her tail.

"Remember," Hiram called up, coming out of the kitchen with two wineglass in his hands to join his husband below the staircase, "Keep things down because of the – " The door to Rachel's bedroom was wrenched open, slamming shut a second later, what sounded like muffled screeching laughter filtering through and down; Hiram sighed, "Never mind."

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Leroy smiled at him, accepting one of the wineglasses, "Now, I believe you promised me some Through the Wormhole tonight?"

"Right," Hiram smiled, leaning in to kiss Leroy before offering him his arm, "Let us abscond to the living room and leave the two girls to their dinner and movies."

* * *

Only taking the time needed to lock the door, kick her shoes off, and dump the food from Breadstix that _weren't _her beloved breadsticks neatly enough on the floor, Santana jumped onto Rachel, who was already waiting for her on her back on the bed. Immediately taking possession of her mouth, pushing her hips into the smaller girl's, Santana practically tore her shirt off of her. Shrugging off her Cheerio's top, she sat back onto Rachel's lower thighs, not protesting in the least when Rachel's small hands eagerly pulled her sports bra off, unhooking Rachel's bra for her a second later.

"God," she moaned, pushing Rachel back down, settling onto her so their naked breasts met, "Baby, you feel so _good_."

Sliding her hands onto Santana's lower back and sweeping up, Rachel wasted no time in spreading her legs so Santana could fit between them. Shivering as warm lips attached to her neck, Santana's ponytail tickling her skin, she gladly tilted her head up to give her more space. "What…" she sighed, spying the box of breadsticks sitting on her bedside table, "About your breadsticks?"

Santana's tongue traced the line of Rachel's throat, the muscles in her arms tensing so she could push her pelvis into Rachel's, rolling into her. "I refuse to answer that on the grounds it'll sound incredibly sappy," she grinned right before covering Rachel's lips with her own. Shifting so one of her arms took the brunt of her weight, she traced her free hand down Rachel's side. Reaching the waistband of her skirt, she slid completely off of her. "Open," she whispered, already pulling her skirt up so it bunched at her waist, exposing her underwear to the air.

Gasping, her moan vibrating into Santana's mouth when Santana's fingers skimmed along the fabric of her panties, Rachel pushed up into her touch, drawing a chuckle. "I can already feel you, baby," Santana pressed directly where the majority of the wetness was coming from.

Snapping her hand down to wrap around Santana's, Rachel pushed her more firmly against her, breath hitching in a high exhalation when Santana cupped her proprietarily. "Yes," she gasped, bucking into her palm, not ashamed in the least at the slick heat she could feel pooling at the contact. It had always been, even before the first time they made love, like her body was hardwired for Santana's.

Santana bent her wrist, then fingers. Drawing them up the length of Rachel, she pushed back down. Then, biting Rachel's lower lip, letting go to stare directly into her eyes, she dipped her fingers underneath the side of the crotch. "Oh, babe…" she husked, breath catching as she slowly moved farther underneath, fingertips exploring the heat offered to her, "I don't like it when I'm not touching you like this."

Rachel's head fell back, her fingernails digging into the back of Santana's hand. "Off," she almost begged, "Everything off."

Still sliding her fingers between Rachel's folds, gently spreading her fingers to spread her, Santana chuckled lovingly again. Softly pecking Rachel's chin, she slowly pulled her hand back, rewarding Rachel's moue of protest by moving her newly free hand up to one of her nipples. Painting it with what she'd gathered, she bowed her head to suck it into her mouth. Rolling it between her tongue and lips, making happy noises at the taste, Rachel could only clutch at the back of her neck and arm, fighting to twist her body to pull Santana's leg between her own so she could roll against her upper thigh.

"Off," Rachel repeated, "I want _you_ – I want to feel you _too_."

Reluctantly letting Rachel's nipple go, making sure to twirl her tongue around it for as long as she could, Santana momentarily rolled away, unzipping and pushing down her skirt, followed by her spanx. Just as she was shaking her last sock off her foot, Rachel had already stripped and plastered herself against her back, teeth clamping on her ear. Hands already palming and cupping Santana's breasts, squeezing them and kneading them like she loved, Rachel thrilled at how, like every time she got her hands on her girlfriend's breasts, _amazing _they felt. "I love your breasts," she growled into Santana's ear, "At how hard your nipples get and _those_…" She pinched Santana's nipples, making her gasp and arch back, hands flying back to scratch along Rachel's hips, "Noises you make."

Sliding one of her hands up to splay along Santana's stretched throat, palm drinking in the feeling of the vibrations of her vocal chords, Rachel released her ear, hunching down to start drawing the tip of her tongue along the line of her jaw, helping Santana turn her head so she could kiss her. Her mouth, like her body, was blazing hot, and Rachel couldn't get enough of either.

Everywhere their skin met, Rachel wanted to increase the pressure. Anticipation was still coiling tightly in her belly, and she pushed her hips into Santana's back to get some sort of contact.

Curling her fingernails into Rachel's hips, helping her, Santana sucked in a deep breath. "Rache," she husked, "You're fucking perfect against me. Spread your legs and bring them here." Sliding her hands down, scraping along her thighs, Rachel was only too glad to help Santana pull her legs on either side of her own and bracing against them, a _mmm_ leaving her throat as one left Santana's at the contact of her wetness to her lower back. "_Yes_…" Santana groaned, her lips meeting Rachel's again, "Come on baby, use me."

Though she knew they wouldn't be able to keep this specific position for very long, Rachel still loved it when Santana urged her to use her however she needed to. So, dropping her hand from Santana's throat to brace on the bed while moving her other arm around the top of Santana's chest to get better leverage and kissing Santana's shoulder, Rachel barely leaned back. Moaning when Santana's hands clamped around her lower thighs, pressing them tightly around her sides, using them as a brace for herself as well, Rachel licked her lips, and rolled her hips.

Able to feel the muscles in Santana's back and sides flex, Rachel managed a soft laugh between gasps and shudders caused by her grinding. "Do… Do other couples do this?"

"The smart ones do. Baby, I fucking _love _feeling you coming undone against me, doesn't matter where. Because this?" Santana tensed her abs, managing to rock back against the next roll Rachel did, "I don't fucking care if you're facing me or not. I jus' wanna feel _you_, wet and wantin' _me_."

Affection and heat spreading through her body at her girlfriend's words, Rachel loosened her grip, hand moving down to tug Santana's arm. "Come here," she smiled, lying back on her bed and opening her legs so Santana could twist and settle on her again. Closing her eyes and humming as Santana's arms came up to slide under Rachel's, supporting herself as she pushed up over her, Rachel accepted the lips that brushed along her own. "I love you," she whispered.

Softly tucking Rachel's hair away from her face, Santana grinned, bowing her head to help Rachel undo her ponytail. "I love you too," she kissed Rachel again, coaxing her to accept her tongue as she slowly lowered fully onto her.

Breathing in, arching her body to feel Santana as much as she could, Rachel didn't bother preparing for the surge of pleasure and _rightness _that always happened when Santana's naked body touched hers. Her heartbeat doubled, electricity snapped through her body, and more slickness developed between her legs.

"So," Santana smiled into their kiss, humming, "Now that we're here… You gonna put your hands where your mouth was?"

Rachel giggled. She trailed her hands down Santana's back, splaying her fingers out to get the whole experience of her girlfriend's musculature. "Would you like that?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Santana nipped at her lower lip, pushing her pelvis into Rachel's in a quick jog that drew a sharp inhalation. "Stop," Rachel gasped, lifting her chin to press a kiss to the tip of Santana's nose. The corners of her mouth turning up, she pushed her right hand down, fingertips skimming along the sharp line of Santana's spine.

"But I don't wanna stop." Smirking, Santana threw her hair back, "I's gots my girl under me. What else am I supposed to do with my mouth?"

Rachel's eyes darkened. "I know something you could wrap those lips around," she whispered, enjoying the almost instant predatory look that crossed Santana's face. "And…" she drew the word out, sitting up and forcing Santana back, not stopping moving until it was Rachel's turn to be on top, swinging her legs over Santana's thighs. "Don't move," she smiled, "But stay sitting up, okay?"

Santana's breathing had quickened. Hands placed firmly on the bed behind her, she slowly nodded. Eyes drinking in Rachel's body, Rachel could feel heat following her gaze. "Okay…" she breathed, meeting Rachel's eyes again when Rachel's palms cupped her face, pulling her head back up, "What is it?"

Nuzzling her nose along Santana's cheek, leaving small kisses anywhere her lips met, Rachel slowly traced her hands down Santana's neck and shoulders and arms, sweeping out to stroke her back and come back to her breasts, gently cupping them before beginning her journey all over again. "Shh…" she quieted Santana, laying a kiss to her lips but moving away before Santana could kiss her back, "That's moving." Feeling the sigh that got in response, she smiled before kissing Santana's eyebrow.

"Now," she pulled back slightly, "I'm going to ask you a series of questions, but you're not going to answer." She smoothed Santana's bangs from her face, thumb sliding along her cheek. "Question number one," she gave Santana the most loving smile she could muster, almost losing her breath at the intense expression of love and lust on Santana's face, "Do you know why I love you?"

Santana's eyebrows quirked up, but to her credit, she didn't try to answer.

"Good." Nodding approvingly, Rachel rewarded her with a soft kiss to her cheek. Moving her head past, to her ear, she whispered, "Do you know why my body reacts so easily to you?" Smiling at the shiver her breath along Santana's ear got, Rachel sat back. She tilted her head. "Give me your hand?"

Pausing before complying, Santana shifted her weight, thighs moving under Rachel, and she gasped a little at the sensation. That made Santana smirk, and she offered her hand to Rachel with an extra flourish.

"Don't push it," Rachel shook her head, curling her fingers around and behind Santana's hand. Biting her lower lip, she smiled suggestively, watching Santana's eyes darken even further, her chest rising quick and sharp as Rachel pushed her hand down, having to throw her own head back when Santana's fingers slid with more force along her swollen folds than she had meant them to. Digging her fingernails into Santana's shoulders to hold her balance, having to lock the muscles in her arm and legs and abs to stop herself from shamelessly riding herself against Santana's palm, Rachel's willpower was further tested when she realized Santana's hand was shaking in her grip.

Letting out a big breath, Rachel summoned the energy to raise her head, opening her eyes.

Her nostrils flaring, Santana's full attention was on her hand, her so, so dark eyes only snapping up to meet Rachel's when Rachel gently touched her face. "You're so beautiful," Rachel whispered.

Santana's lips pursed as if she was going to say something, but Rachel continued before she could break her rule. "Do you know…" she drew Santana's hands back through her wet heat, gasping when her fingers nudged her clit with a surge of pleasure, "Do you know why when I'm with you I never want to be anywhere else?"

Seeing the emotion swimming in Santana's eyes, Rachel moved forward to kiss her with a smiled, "You can kiss me back." Keeping the kiss slow and loving, her heart thumping at the absolute love Santana was pouring into it, Rachel pulled her hand away from herself, sighing into Santana's mouth. Not hesitating to then press Santana's palm to her breast, over her heart, Rachel didn't care at all that she could still feel her wetness on her skin. All she cared about at that moment, moving back just enough to meet Santana's eyes again, a small, fragile smile flickering on her mouth, was, "Because I honestly feel, _here_, that I'm meant for you. That you're meant for me."

"_Rachel_…" Santana's voice came out thick and full of emotion, her palm warm and solid, protective over her heart.

Rachel shook her head. "Shh," she repeated, her fingers leaving Santana's hand to press into her lips, leaning forward, "Let me love you." Replacing her fingers with her lips again, she stroked down Santana's belly and below, drinking in Santana's moan as she pushed over and through _her _wet heat.

Santana was already soaked. Dripping, swollen, so hot she nearly burned Rachel's skin, Rachel could feel her clit hard and insistent against the bottom of her palm even as her body opened for her. Echoing Santana's actions from earlier, Rachel stroked up and down, slowly exploring what she could reach from her angle. Santana's body trembled, her breath hot against Rachel's face.

"_Rache_…" Santana traced her tongue around Rachel's lip, sucking Rachel's tongue into her mouth. Her hand jerking against Rachel's heart, her other arm whipped up to sling around Rachel's body when Rachel slid two fingers on either side of her clit. Bucking her hips, Santana gasped out, "Rachel!"

"What happened to you not talking?" Rachel smiled, dipping her head to show she wasn't serious.


End file.
